Si Tu No Estas Aqui
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Ella siendo la reencarnación de una miko, no había podido hacer nada para salvarla. Triste, sí, triste se sentía…pero no por Kikyo, si no, por que aun muerta ella seguía quedándose con Inu Yasha. Ella nunca seria capaz de ganarse por completo su amor


Diclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en este fic, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi….que si no termina de una buena vez Inu Yasha, va a sufrir un accidente…¡¡Mi dios, que ya va por el tomo 50!!!

**ATENCION!!!!SPOILERS DEL MANGA**

Si Tu No Estas Aquí

_Por Core BloodDrinker 07/05/07_

Como había llegado hasta allí, era todo un misterio para ella. Pero allí se encontraba, delante del árbol donde él había sido sellado…donde lo había conocido. Se sentó en una de las grandes raíces y apoyo su espalda en el gran tronco. Parecía una tonta, si…esos sentimientos la hacían tonta, tonta y vulnerable. Debería de sentirse mal, triste, impotente…después de todo no había podido salvar a Kikyo, ella siendo la reencarnación de una miko, no había podido hacer nada para salvarla. Triste, sí, triste se sentía…pero no por Kikyo, si no, por que aun muerta ella seguía quedándose con Inu Yasha. Ella nunca seria capaz de ganarse por completo el amor del hanyou, por que Kikyo siempre estaría presente en su corazón. Pero había echo una promesa, y podía romperla. Las palabras de la miko aun resonaban en su cabeza "_Es algo que tu sola puedes hacer_"…sí, solo ella podía proteger a Kohaku y purificar la Shikon no Tama que Naraku poseía, estaba en sus manos vencer a Naraku. Y después de terminar con todo, volvería a su vida normal…una vida sin su amiga exterminadora, sin un monje pervertido, sin un pequeño zorrito…, una vida normal…sin Inu Yasha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin siquiera ella notarlo.

"¿Kagome?". La mencionada levanto la vista y se topo con un par de pupilas doradas "¿Estas llorando?" Le pregunto al ver sus ojos

"No, no" Mintió descaradamente, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme escolar

"Mentirosa…"

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunto de mal modo

"…" Inu Yasha la miro, con que facilidad cambiaba de caras esa mujer…asustaba "es que todos se han ido a dormir…y tú no regresabas"

"Quería estar sola" Le respondió, a ver si él entendía el mensaje

"Puedo quedarme"

"¬¬" No, se ve que no lo entendió "Me vuelvo" Dijo levantándose

"Kagome, ¿Te sientes bien?...desde la muerte de…, has estado así. No es tu culpa que ella haya muerto…si yo hubiese sido mas fuerte…"

"¡¡BASTA!!" Le grito enfadada "¡¡No siempre todo es sobre ti, eres un tarado que nunca se da cuenta de nada y eso que te lo vivo repitiendo con mis acciones!!"

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha trato de impedir que se fuese tomándola del brazo

"Déjame, me quiero ir" Tironeo

"No, no entiendo nada, Kagome… ¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?"

"¡¡¡¿Qué que me pasa???!!! Me preguntas" Sintió que las lagrimas pujaban por salir de sus ojos como cual catarata, pero se contuvo "Pasa, que yo tenia una vida normal…, iba al colegio todos los días, no era la alumna ejemplar, pero estaba al día. Tenia una vida sin complicaciones, hasta que te conocí". Inu Yasha esquivo la mirada acusadora de Kagome, la cual había empezado a hablar y ahora seria difícil que pare, las emociones fluían a través de ella y se canalizaban a través de palabras. "Y te conocí, al principio te odie…, pero luego me enamore como un tonta" Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas "Me enamore de un hombre que amaba a otra mujer y no importaba cuanto me acercase…ella siempre nos separaba" Se tapo el rostro con las manos y suspiro "Dios" Suspiro hondo, tratando de calmarse "Solo quiero irme a mi casa por un tiempo" Se dio media vuelta, pero Inu Yasha volvió a detenerla "¿Por qué no me dejas?" Le dijo rabiosa "¿Aun sigas pensando en ella?"

"…"

"Déjame, ya no vale la pena. Lo único que me ata a esta época es derrotar a Naraku y salvar a aquellos que perjudico"

"No digas que lo único que te ata aquí es eso… ¿Y yo?"

"¿Tu…?" Kagome ya no entendía nada

"Cuando Kikyo murió, sentí una inmensa tristeza, ella fue la primer mujer que ame…"

"Por favor, déjame ir" Las palabras de él estaban acabando con su maltrecho corazón

"No, no te dejare hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir" Dijo con determinación "No voy a mentirte, diciéndote que no sentí nada cuando la volví a ver…pero ya no era lo mismo. A ella me ataba el deber de protegerla, por que pensaba que por mi culpa había muerto" Al ver que Kagome se había tranquilizado y lo escuchaba, la soltó "Pero si te perdiese a ti…, si ya no estuvieses mas en este mundo…, nada valdría la pena"

"Basta, no inventes mas" Kagome comenzó a alejarse

"No estoy inventando nada" Le dijo serio y comenzó a acercarse

"Aléjate, lo único que logras así, es lastimarme" Puso las manos sobre el pecho de él, para detener su avance

"No me voy a alejar" Siguió acercándose mas, hasta que la pudo rodear con sus brazos

"¡Osuwari!" Grito enojada…pero nada sucedió "¿Qué pasa?"

"Un regalo de Kaede baa-chan" Le contesto. Y ahí fue donde Kagome se dio cuenta, que el rosario no estaba rodeando el cuello de Inu Yasha

"Yo soy la única que puedo sacártelo" Dijo, un poco asustada. Sin eso, ella no podría zafarse de él

"Recibí ayuda de cierto monje"

"Basta, déjame, no tienes que hacer esto para que me quede" Comenzó a forcejear

"Esta es una de las razones por la que pedí que me saquen ese collar" La miro "Es la única manera de demostrarte lo que siento, sin que me mandes de cara al piso"

"¡¡Basta!!"

"No". Kagome vio como el rostro de él descendía sobre el suyo y sus labios besaban los suyos. Quiso correr la cabeza, pero Inu Yasha se la sostuvo con una mano. Forcejeo durante un par de segundos mas, pero no había escapatoria y menos la hubo cuando sintió la lengua de él rozar sus labios. Kagome abrió su boca instintivamente, ya rendida por completo y se unió al juego que la lengua de él había comenzado. Los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello. Él la recostó sobre el piso, al costado del gran árbol. Sin dejar de besarla, se coloco encima de ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso. Una mano se metió por debajo de la remera de ella, levantando el sostén y llenando su palma con el pecho de Kagome. Dentro de la cabeza de la chica, sonó una alarma de advertencia…pero era demasiado débil y no le dio importancia. Se abrazo más a Inu Yasha, sintió el calor de esa palma quemándole su piel, mientras que la otra mano recorría toda la longitud de su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo y detenerse ahí. Las manos de Kagome se introdujeron dentro de la ropa de él para acariciar la blanca piel de su pecho, mientras que los labios de él se dirigían a su cuello. Inu Yasha le levanto la pollera y procedía a sacarle la prenda interior. Deslizo su mano, hasta que su dedo llego a lo que buscaba. Kagome gimió cuando ese dedo se introdujo en su interior. "Kagome…" Susurro Inu Yasha, que ya poco podía controlarse. Se bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas y mientras retiraba el dedo del interior de Kagome, se posiciono sobre ella, mientras que esta le rodeaba con sus piernas "Dime que no me dejaras" Le urgió, deteniéndose en la entrada de ella "Nunca"

"Nunca" Repitió ella

"Te amo, Kagome"

"Yo también te amo, Inu Yasha" Le dijo antes que sus labios se unieran en un largo beso y él la penetraba con lentitud. La luz baño a ambos cuerpo con su luz y fue única testigo de ese amor.

-----------------------

"Nnn" Kagome se removió, el piso se sentía tan blandito…demasiado blandito. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuanta que estaba en su habitación y el sol estaba alto en el cielo…se había quedado dormida y por consecuencia, había faltado al colegio. Se puso de costado…así que lo de Inu Yasha había sido solo un sueño, hasta en sueños se autotormentaba. Dejo que un brazo cayese de la cama, dormiría un ratito mas… ¿Qué era eso húmedo que sintió en su mano? ¿Quién diablos le estaba lamiendo la mano? Se incorporo en la cama y miro al piso. Allí estaba Inu Yasha, con una mirada entre soñolienta y lujuriosa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te traje anoche y me quede contigo…esa cama es muy chica para los dos" Le reprocho

"Entonces… lo de ayer…"

"Sí…" Se subió a la cama y gateo hasta quedar sobre ella

"¿Tu y yo?" Estaba sorprendida

"Sí…" Bajo la cabeza y paso la lengua por el cuello de ella

"¿Me amas?" Le pregunto

"Sí" Le contesto mientras le separaba las piernas

"¡Oye, que alguien puede entrar!" Trato de sacárselo de encima

"No importa"

"Diablos" Susurro antes que Inu Yasha la besara. Definitivamente, debería pedirle el rosario a Kaede baa-chan y decirle, por favor, que nunca mas se lo sacase a ese perrito…bueno, aunque también debería de agradecerle.

**Fin**


End file.
